The Truth Reveled VIII
by Tim Jones
Summary: A new evil has ariesn that has not been dormant since the days of the old republic befoe master yoda was born. Was Anakin the chosen one or is It She-Ka Ho-La who will dring pece to the galaxey


Paste your docum

Star wars

**Episode VIII **

**The Truth Revealed**

Along time ago in a galaxy

far far away

Star wars

**Episode VIII **

**The Truth Revealed **

After the death of Luke Skywalker of old age his actions are widely known throughout the galaxy. And his successor Hamta Cotun takes control of the Jedi order with Luke as his Adviser. LuLu Jr training started in a class of younglings but Chiz decided to take her under his wing. But Luke disagreed but Hamta did not, so Chizz now has two Padawan's, She-Ka Ho-La and LuLu Jr. and the words that the Sith are extinct reach way out into another galaxy and a great evil has a awoken that has not been around for millions of years. So Hamta, Chiz, She-Ka and LuLu Jr set out to the planet. And unknown to them they have started a chain reaction that will put the whole galaxy into a descent of darkness…

"Captain Green Commander 09. What is the planet like?" asked Hanta through the intercom.

"We are scanning now sir. Oh, it seems that half the planet is flat smooth dead earth and the other half is covered in plants and life forms sir," replied Captain Green.

Hamta closed the intercom and walked in to the hanger to find the 72ndsquadron running about under the command of their leader Chiz Magoog, who was telling them to ready for an assault mission.

"Excuse me but what are you doing?" asked Hamta.

"Getting reedy for the assault" said Chiz.

"No Chiz, this is not a ground assault…" said Hamta.

"Ok. All right men prepare for a space attack on the planet," yelled Chiz.

"Stop every thing! I meant just you me and your padawan's," Hamta echoed.

"Oh. Ok,"said Chiz, and walked of leaving Hamta in a rage.

So they got in to their ship and set off for the planet, to investigate what evil lay on the surface.

A small carrier landed and the first person out was white male with black hair and a brown braid with Jedi robes came out (Chizz). Followed by a white female with black hair wearing battered amore (LuLu Jr). After her it was a pink Twi'lek with a body suit (She-Ka). Last was an old man with grey hair and Jedi robes (Hamta). Two astromechs flowed the first one was white, silver round dome with blue markings (R2D2), the second one was white, tall domed with black markings (C1H3). The Jedi and droids landed just out side of the wasteland and made their way through the tall grass. Then there was a rustling they put their backs together with the droids behind them. Eight snake men came out of the grass and pointed guns at them.

"Sssurrender or die," one of snake men said.

"Ha. Give it your best shot," said LuLu Jr.

The snake men shot at them then they stopped the Jedi deflected all the blasts. But then She-Ka noticed something.

There where holes where the blots were reflected to.

"Master the laser blasts made holes in the ground and trees," she explained nervously.

They all looked around to find what she said was true.

"How is that possible," asked Chiz.

"Easssy, we got Khyber Kristal'sss from boss, and we put them in to are guns because he does not now how to make a light sabre," said one of the snake men.

"How did you get the Khyber Kristal's?" asked Hanta.

"Well let me explain," said one of the snake men.

_It all started a long time a go in a galaxy not that far away. _

_In the days of the Jedi Sith wars the head of the snake clans was a bounty hunter in his spare time. Then one day he was hired by a young teen Sith name of Darth Plagueis who hired him to intercept the Jedi Order and kill them in their sleep. He was trained only a little so the Jedi could see his potential. He said to us that he would give us lightsabers as weapons but all we got was Kristal's. Any way he was given the name Darth Destroyer which he gave his son along with a red lightsaber he received as payment. But the Jedi sensed him out and he was killed in his quarters at the temple. _

Back on the planet the Jedi and droids have been taken prisoners and have been told that they will have their life force taken from them.

"How can you take life force we have you do not?" asked Hamta.

"With thisss,"said the snakes as they showed them a machine.

On the holding sell next to it was a skeleton.

"Oh my god, what did you do?" asked LuLu Jr.

"Well ssshow you," they replied.

Then a short snake walked in and put another snake in to the machine. Then he flicked a switch then the snake grew older and older until he turned to dust on the floor. They look at it in shock.

"Hay bossss, one of the Jedi has a brown braid in his hair," said on of the snakes. Then the small snake walked over and pulled it out. Chiz hands started to look a little electrified. Then the small snake burnt it with a torch hanging on the wall. Then Chiz shot up in a burst of electricity and shot blots everywhere, one even cut off his padawan's braids.

Then one bolt hit the life force machine and the planet started to die, so the Jedi ran for it with the droids behind them they tried to find a way out of the underground cave while the snakes a panicked. Soon they found a way out but the ground beneath their feet was falling apart so they fled to the ship and closed the ramp but then it was too late the planted imploded into nothing so they took off back to the cruiser.

They opened the intercom.

"Captain, Commander it is us, inform the Jedi that Chizz is dead," he said as he hanged his head in shame. The ship boarded the cruiser.

Captain green and Commander 09 got the 72ndaround for a talk.

"Making the jump to hyperspace in three," Said the pilot.

"Captain, where is Jedi Magoog?" asked a trooper.

"Two," Said the pilot.

"Well he's, um," Said Captain green.

"One," Said the pilot.

"He's dead,"said Captain green.

"Now!" Said the pilot.

They shot in to hyperspace, heading for Yavin Four, so they could deliver the news and drop off the Jedi. They came out of hyperspace and the shuttle left the cruiser and it landed outside the Jedi temple the Jedi and droids got out and watched the shuttle takeoff back to the cruiser. Then the cruiser shoot in to hyperspace to Coruscant the republic strong hold. The Jedi went to speak with the council, Hanta sat in his chair as the other masters did so.

"Now what is the first order of today's meeting," said Bim-Bod (fellow Jedi master).

"The first order of business is the death of Chiz Magoog," said Hamta.

"What do you mean. What happened?" asked Kli Pang (fellow Jedi master).

"He never made it out alive. Because he burst up into lighting after his braid was destroyed," said Hanta.

"Was it force lighting?" asked Freing Frang.

"Yes,"replied Hamta.

"May I suggest we interrogate his Parowan's," put in Luke.

"Yes, I suppose we must. Send them in," said Hamta.

She-Ka Ho-La and LuLu Jr walked in and bowed before the council in all its glory.

"You wanted to see us master Hamta," said Lu Lu Jr.

"Yes my dear, did your master teach you the ways of the Sith?" asked Hamta, with a look of concern on his face.

"No my master he never did," said She-Ka.

"It was as much as a surprise for us as well as you to find out," said Lu Lu Jr.

"But there was the complication of him cutting off are braids with lighting," said She-Ka.

"Well, looking back, after a couple of shots he concentrated to shoot a bolt to cut of your braids because he knew it was time for you to become knights. And I do now say you are officially Jedi Knights of the Jedi order," said Hamta.

"Well thank you our masters," said Lu Lu Jr, who was so excited to become a Jedi night.

But She-ka was still mourning her master. So she went to his quarters at the temple and found a Holocron but She-ka could not open it so she ran to find Hamta in the council room alone just sitting there.

"Excuse me master Hamta," said She-Ka.

"What is it She-Ka?" asked Hamta

"Would you mind opening this for me please?" said She-Ka.

"Of course…where did you get that!" asked Hamta.

"I found it in Chiz's quarters," Said She-Ka.

Hamta examined the Holocron.

"Hmm. Are. This is not the ones we Jedi use. Chiz must have made it himself. I'm sorry I can not open it only he can. My dear She-Ka," said Hamta.

"Ok master,"She-Ka said as she walked of with it.

She studied it further but all she could see where random Coordinates which lead to nowhere. Then she looked closer and noticed that there was a date.

"Perhaps the Coordinates where written on this date. That that means if I go there I find the nearest planet then I can manually find the out how to open it instead,"said She-Ka.

So she ran of out of her quarters and in to her Strafighter and shot out into space. But a scaly figure was watching from the distance.

She-Ka did not take notice of the figure on the ground but soon another Starfighter shoot up from the Jedi temple chasing She-Ka. But see was readying herself for the jump to hyperspace.

"Making the jump to hyperspace in three… two… one … now!" se said. As the Strafighter was flung into hyperspace but not soon after the scaly figure followed her in to hyperspace.

An alarm sounded in She-Ka's Strafighter, a ship was right behind her. In hyperspace she tried to shake him but he would not give up, so she stopped right in her tracks and the other Strafighter shot forwards. Then she continued on, and then she noticed a planet was in the way of the coordinates, it was Naboo. So She-Ka typed in her coordinates and she scanned the planet to she where the coordinates lead to.

Then the data came up on the screen the coordinates lead to a statue on where the battle of Naboo took place. Then she set off down to the planet below to find out how to open the Holocron she found in her masters quarters in the Jedi temple. But then a Jedi Strafighter came out of hyperspace just after she left and the figure in side watched She-Ka Ho-La land on Nadoo, then the figure followed her down to the surface of Naboo…

She-Ka's Strafighter flew low then landed close by to a giant stone head where the coordinates seem to lead her. She walked forwards then she felt a force on the back then she fell over she tuned around to she a disfigured tall snake holding a red lightsaber at her neck. She forced him back and drew her blue and green lightsaber. She scanned around for him but he was nowhere in sight. She stayed vigilant then she turned around she felt a presence of darkness then a lightsaber came from behind her she turned around to deflect the blow. She looked at the snake and knew that face; it was the small snake form the planet that blew up.

"How did you escape form your doomed planet?" asked She-Ka.

"Easy, your master of course," they contained to fight "let me explain" he said. I sensed he knew of great power and I could learn from him so I saved his life after you left and he saved mine. He kept us alive in a bubble he thanked me. And I said in return I want to learn your secrets. And he said follow my Padawan She-Ka Ho-La and so I did," Darth Destroyer explained.

Now he lay on the floor with his hand under She-Ka's foot with her lightsaber's at his throat.

"Well you look just like your grandmother. Except she was better in bed," Darth destroyer bust out with.

"How do you know my grandmother?" asked She-Ka.

"Well when I was born and my father died I made a machine which could keep me alive so I could kill the Jedi. But it took life to give life so that is way half the planet is dead. Any how, over the years I would go out and lie in wait for the news of the end of the Sith so I could kill the Jedi. During the wait I went out on a date with your 10 year old grandmother who I raped," explained She-Ka.

So she got him up and placed binders on him.

"You're under arrest for the murder of my master," said She-Ka.

"That means you deny your destiny," he said.

"What do you mean?" Asked She-Ka.

"You don't know the prophecy of the chosen one," he said.

"Of course I do, the chosen one was Anakin Skywalker," said She-Ka.

"No, he was…but now you are the one who will stop the Sith uprising by killing all Sith and Jedi to stop them becoming evil…it was foretold. it is your destiny," he said.

She-Ka looked off in to the distance and she thought over what was said. Then she cut off his head and went to the stone head which was now only next to her then the Holocron opened like magic but then she threw it away and a dark look grew on her face. Then she destroyed the head to find a shaft leading to a lair of untold secrets inside, open Holocron's. So she decided to start up on her reading so moved the stone head back over and started to learn. Then a hooded figure loomed over the field from a hill side and watched, then tuned away and walked off. But they stopped, looked over and tuned back and walked off.

Then she came out and she was black and her clothes where torn. Then a man came over.

"Are you all right?" he said, a concerned look on his face.

She picked up by the throat and threw him across the field with flick of fingers "Yes…Am fine you fucking shit pussy"."

She looked around so see a hooded figure standing watching her they raised their hand and shot force lighting at her, she absorbed it into her body then she shot it form all over at them they went flying back. Then she laughed and went off to her Starfighter.

Back on Yavin Four Hamta had got worried and so decide to go out and look for She-Ka. So he pulled out some goggles and looked for her Strafighter but all he saw was some Republic Cruisers Hamta decide to open the intercom to find out why they where there. He was about to walk inside when he was thrown back by an explosion. he lifted his head to see the temple collapsing in on itself. Looked up to see the cruisers destroying the temple and Starfighters trying to flee.

Ten Starfighters tried to leve they soared left and right but it was no good eight where destroyed.

"Alright master how do we escape this?" asked Gibi Goobal.

"Now my young Padawan. We just need to…AAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Jun Mox.

Gibi looked out to the side of his ship to see an explosion; his master Jun Mox was dead. Then he was clear to make the jump to hyperspace and so he did afterwards to turn all power to the engines. Then an alarm sounded there was a ship heeding for him then a republic cruiser smashed him to smithereens.

Abroad the cruiser She-ka watched with Captain Green and Commander 09.

"Good set a squad to eliminate any Jedi on the ground," She-ka ordered.

"Yes, my lord," said Captain Green.

Commander cyborg went to the computer and dispatched his best troops.

On Yavin four Hamta saw as more Jedi come out to kill the troops but when they looked they saw the shuttle land but no came out from it then laser blast's from the Shuttle took care of them they got out and searched the place the clone in charge went to investigating near Hamta. He got so close then.

"All the Jedi are dead," said Hamta using a Jedi mind trick.

"All the Jedi are dead," repeated the clone.

"Report this back to commander 09 and leave," said Hamta still using the mind trick.

"Report this back to commander 09 then let's leave," said the clone.

The clones left and Hamta was worried what would happen to the galaxy with out the Jedi.

On the cruiser the troops retuned.

"Jedi master Ho-La what is are next mission?" asked Captain Green.

"Kill all the force sensitive children," replied She-Ka.

Then they shot off.

Time passed it is now been 20 years after the second Jedi period.

On Coruscant a figure is leaning up against the wall with one foot on the wall. A holographic projector started to bleep then a holographic projection of LuLu, Captain Green and Commander 09 came up.

"Oh, my three top bounty hunters. Were you successful on your last mission?" asked the figure.

"Yes my master," said LuLu.

It turned off and the figure stepped out. It was a black Twi'lek wearing ripped clothes.

She walked over to a noose she floated up to put her head throw it and flew down snapping her neck. Then the cloaked figure walked in they removed the hood and on their head was scruffy black hair with a part of snapped brown hair attached.

"Oh, She-Ka how foolish you are," said the figure.

He clicked his fingers then a white figure came into the room about to enter She-Ka's body. Then a black lightsaber went right them and it disappeared then a black one took its place and entered her body. The rope snapped and she fell to the floor. She removed the rope.

"I will pull out your heart eat it cut of your dick shove it down moth pull out your intestine out your new fanny hole and choke you with it. Master…" said She-Ka. Master…" said She-Ka.

She kneeled to him like Vader did to the Emperor.

"How did you bring me back to life," asked She-Ka.

"I used the force itself," Said Chiz.

Before She-ka could speak.

"It started a long time ago…

…In the beginning the midicloriens formed a body to represent the Jedi a white hooded figure but they made more. They would roam around the galaxy and enter people they chose to make them strong with the force. But when evil arose some of the midicloriens went evil and formed black hooded figures. They would fight over who gets who. But when someone is good and goes evil or vice versa there is a battle inside that person and either side wins…

…and I mange to contact them and make a deal with the darkside to let you live," said Chiz.

"Now we can pull earthly masses together. To make one planet, one sun, one moon…"

The end…?

ent here...


End file.
